Anime Twisted Metal
by Cyber Hyena1
Summary: I combine my favoret animes with Twisted Metal, with me as the master of ceromoinies!!! Nahahahahahahahahah!!! R&R!
1. Default Chapter Title

**Anime Twisted Metal**

** **

(Disclaimer: I do not own the following; Tenchi Muyo wich belongs to Pionner and AIC, Dragonball Z owned by Funamation, Gundam Wing owned by Bandi, Sailor Moon is owned bywhat ever company owns them, Twisted Metal 4 wich is owned by 989 Studios. I only own myself and my vehical.)

Things were bliss full at the home of Tenchi Misaki on a seemingly normal day, well as normal as it gets in his wigged out life. Ayeka and Ryoko were out in the woods,serching for the same thing, or as the sitution called for, person.

"Tenchi, were are you?" Ryoko called out in a sing-song tone. She floated low over the woodlands of the soon to be levaled Miskaki shrine( I'm sorry, I get carried away when it comes to dystruction and mayhem, and…heheheheh.) Ayeka searched near the shrine itself, while Ryoko scoured the carrot fields, and then they both ran into each other. Before any violnace could insue(damn..), their boy friend came up holding the day's mail.

" Hi Ryoko, Miss. Ayeka. You two have a joint letter today." He handed them the minilla envlope and walked twords the house deliver the rest of the mail. Both women were puzzled and together opened the envolpe. The contents was a video tape and a letter writen in very neat Japanese.

You have been cordjulialy inveted to paticiapate in the Twisted Metal compation in America(thank god for the USA.) To find out more please vist me on October 13, in New York City,NY. For before hand info on who I am and the histroy of TM please watch the video.

Yours Truly,

Cyber Hyena

P.s: Please, if you do choose to be a contestnat, noteify your next of kin. Thank You. 

Ayeka and Ryoko were puzzled by the strange letter from America. What is this Twisted Metal contest? And what does the man mean by noteifing our next of kin? "Well we might as well view the tape." Ayeka sugested, Ryoko nodded in agreement.

The rest of the house hold gathered around the TV, beingeither asked or forced to watch the casset with two future contenders. Washu popped the tape in and Ryoko leaded back with a bag of popcorn in her hand. "You are gonna share that, aren't you?" asked Mihoshi. She was shushed by Kionne as the video statered, surprisingly like a 1930's news reel.

"Storys tell of acarnival like compition traviling from town to town, at the head of this leathl game was a clown known only as Sweet Tooth. One day, this carnival aome to my master's town."

The screen shows a 8 year old verson ofCyber Hyena (cute littl' bugger aint I?) watching in star struck awe as the cars go roaring past with Sweet Tooth's ice cream truck in the lead.

"It was unlike anything he had ever seen before! In it, participants battled in a vehical of their choosing, and battle to the death, for a mysterous prize! Some say it was a single wish, what ever the vector could possibly desire, but the stakes for playing this game were high. The losers had to forfit their imortal soul."

The picutes show cars from 7years ago duking it out with each other as they battled for the great prize of one wish of any reality. The vehicals were covered in burns and bullet holes. Then the sceen switchs to CH behind a computor loging on to Fan fiction.net.

"My master also told me he didn't start life out as a Fan Fic writer, he had been once a boy, a boy who dreamet of fire, choas, and Twisted Metal!!"

Shows Cyber Hyena running off after the Contest with a duffle bag over his shoulder. Then the sceen switches to silghtly clearer black and white movie. A line of cars is speeding into focus, CHin a SUV that looked more like a mini tank. Silent movie words came up.

The Twisted Metal Tourny Takes World by storm!

" Soon word of the deadly traviling show spread like the plauge!"

The sceen showed a much older Cyber Hyena behind the wheel of his car and one of the other contestantswaving a fist and moving his mouth.

Your Mine, Binary Boy!!

Bring It ON!!

"My master's skill in battle was great, but out of the collction of souls he was a meer pawn."

Shows sceens of battle and the crowd cheering CH who is the last one standing.

Sweet Tooth lays cliame to the souls of the dead…

The sceen showed Sweet Tooth, grining ludicristly andholding his ringed hand into the air as a wave of souls were wrenched from their corspes and pulled into the ring.

With every soul he grows stronger!

Then we see our favoret writer running twords the big top tent, inside Sweet Tooth and his croinies are juggling, riding unicycles, perfroming in other words. ST stops juggling grenades and throws them over his shoulder, they all explode.

CONGRADULATIONS! What do you desire, kiddo?

A star…I want to be the new star of Twisted Metal!

Your Wish Is Granted.

Sweet Tooth walks forward and arches his back as he covers CH with lighting, our main man is jumping up and down cheering wildy. There is a close up of his smiling face, as the picture faded abck into modern color with Cyber Hyena still yelling victrously. The we see him in a large speedy, and impressivly built tank, laughing insainly behind the wheel.

"Days turned into months, months turned into years. Disire turned into envy, and envy turned into a plan!"

We see a large helecopter flying over the building that once belonged to Cylpso. We see inside, the clowns are performing and laugh as Sweet Tooth is reading the tabloids, scaning for his reveiws, when the doors to the chamberblow up and through the fire and smoke, five very well known "henchmen" storm in carring guns, behind them Cyber Hyena strolled in. Then we see all the clowns being thrown out the window, as a close up of Sweet Tooth's bloody face apears, and then turns int a news paper being thrown on the street.

"Like Clypso before him, Sweet Tooth's reingh as the Master of Cerimonies came to an end!"

Sceen shows CH leaning comfortably back in the plush office chair, his feet proped up on the table the ring clearly visable, resting snugly on his finger. Then the sceen changed to a car battle with Cyber Hyena in the middle of it.

"My master was ready to take his rightful place at the throne of the Twisted Metal Empire!!!! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

More sceens of car battle as the words Twisted Metal came on view. The tape then ended.

The enire family stared at the TV, with extra large sweat drops on their foreheads. "Well that was…..interesting." Washu mumbled, breaking the shocked silience of the room. "That's one hellva contest, no wonder it said, 'notify the next of kin!'" Ryoko said in dazed tone. "I'm not entering that horrible freak show, one's life is at steak!!" Ayeka sniffed. " Oh what's a little risk?" Ryoko said smugly. Mean while Kionne had picked up the disgaurded minllia envolpe, she read who was adressed to, then almost like some invisable hand was writing on the envolpe, her name and Mihoshi's apeared on it's surface under Ayeka's name. "Guys look at this." "What?" "Our names apeared on this!" "Weird." They stood there staring for a few seconds, then Ryoko began float out the door "I don't about you three, but I'm entering." She informed them. "Well then I will too!" Ayeka shreiked. "Kionne sat on the couch thinking, about her greatest disire, then she pulled out her pen and checked the galaxy police records on the boy from the video.

Three Weeks Later….

A tall building was center of excitement today, considering the fact it was HQ for Twisted Metal. Thriteen contestants lined the waiting room, some were nervously pacing, others were sitting and reading the magazines(unlike other waiting rooms, my magazines are interesting and up to date. And the ones reading magazines are those who can read English.) The over head speakers were playing some heavy metal music, and the receptionist had gone in back to tell the master ofthe tournament that his victems,er contestants were here. Soon she came back and instructed the contestants to come in the main chamber

Many other anime charcters were there, not just Tenchi Muyo had it's characters inlisted in the tourny of death. And it was a good thing the were adimted so quickly, other wise the contest would have started with out any cars. Vegeta was anoyied by Mihoshi constantly asking him questions about his hair and why he constantly scowled. Duo Maxwell had been hiting on Ryoko for the past 10 minutes, he suceded in getting a black eye.Kionne had been unsecessfuly trying to arest Android #17, every time she metioned a crime under his name, it dissapeared from the records. Serina and Mena had got into an agrument over who was going to get the prize if they won Amura and Krillian had gotten into a arm wrestling match, Sailor Scout 118, bald midget 0. But now they all figited nervously as the walked into the chamber. All around, henchmen/women hang about playing on arcade machines, typing on computors, arm wrestling, and genraly chilling, then they saw the master of the Compation behind his desk, ordering a pizza."Ah, I'm glad you 13 could make it, You must be very excited." He was a boy of5'4 and was wearing black snearkers and jeans, normal for any teenager, but he is also wearing a ring master's coat and a insaine grin. "The rules are simple, you creat you own vehical of dystrution and try and either incapssitate the other drivers or kill them. Now I need each of you to fill out these forms and sign them." As he said this, one his henchpersons came over with a stack of sheets and the drivers filled them out. 20 minute later after asking forcopies in Japanese, all the contestants had filled out the forms. "Remember, these are IRON CLAD!! Any questions?" "Not Realy" They all coursed. "Good then I'll see you all back here bright and earlyOctober 31st at 6:00 am. Be punctual. You are dismissed."

The contests all returned to Japan, certain they were all gonna win. Too bad, those overly cofindant usealy are the first to end up street smears. Hahahahahahaha!!!!!

That's it for now, don't worrie, if this was boring, I'll make it even better in chapter two!! Shiny metal….must dent!!! Please Review!!!!!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Anime Twisted Metal

Part 2: Let the Games begin!!

(Disclaimer: The same as last time I don't own any animes used in this fic and I don't own Twisted Metal 4.)

(Authors Note: The authors used in here as my henchmen are used **with** their permission and good graces. If I kill off your favorite character in this fic, don't piss on me, there can be only one winner, but that doesn't mean I can't have some really popular charters barely escape their vehicles in time. ***** means a scene change. Enough of this crap, on with the mayhem!!!!!)

It was a crisp partly cloudy Octobermorning on the 31stin New York City. Of course it's Halloween, the perfect time for Twisted Metal. The famous office building were Cyber Hyena ran the show was in a bustle as everyone joyously prepared to kill, at least CH and his henchmen/women felt this way along with some of the more demented or confidant contestants. Prince Vegeta was down in the garage polishing her Midnight black motorcycle and giddy with the promise Cyber Hyena made to her(no not that you perves!!) The Mighty Uuplaku was in a state of shear panic, his precious tape was missing; he ran over the chamber, up turning boxes, looting the other sub-boss cars, checking over the computer areas, checking Sword_Master's walkman, trying to squeeze under the Pepsie machine, searching Cyber Hyena's desk(with out my permission, but I really don't care considering that in the drawers have bear traps in them.) "Shit!! Where in gods great Earth did I put that damned tape!!!" He ranted on as he continued to frantically hunt down his cassette. Sword_Master was on the internet, e-mailing all the other authors to turn their TV's to channel 6 and watch the fun. Cyber Hyena was standing in front of a mirror next to the window straitening himself out, he soothed down the forest green ringmaster's coat he was wearing and hitched up his jeans. He ran a hand through his brown hair and smiled his much practiced Calypso-Grin-Of-Madness™. Cyber Pyro came staggering in at 5:30. He looked either drunk or stoned, but the reason he was swaying was because he was under the pressure of his arson equipment, flame throwers, containers of kerosine, matches, lighters, ect. Behind him came Sheva, caring only one flame thrower and a hand gun. 

***************

Soon, at 6 am sharp, the contestants and live audience(yep, I said _live _audience hehehehe) began to arrive. Cyber Pyro stood by the door way with a clipboard and pencil to check off the victems, er players. The first to arrive, extremely early, was Vegta. He drove up in a obsidian convertable with single barrel machine guns, located on the hood. "Ah nice to see you, Veggie! Drive right on in." CP smirked. "I hope your not a sub-boss, because if you are, I **will** take extreme pleasure in incinerating you!!!! Pathetic human scum" He drove in a huff through the garage doors. "What poor bug crawled up his ass and bit?" Cyber Pyro mumbled. Vegeta parked his car the section labeled "Contestants" and after parking he set a small sign on the hood that read

_Scratch the paint and Die!!!!!_

_ _

As everyone's favorite "prince" strutted up to the drivers rec. room to wait for the tourny to start, he didn't notice a certain author pull out a sword and scratch one of his doors.He plopped on one of the couches, then Prince Vegeta came in to torment him. As soon as he saw her his eyebrows furrowed even more(is that even possible for him?) She was wearing a back Gi very similar to Goku's with a golden headband. "Hi ya Veggie!" "Hmph!" "Is that all you can say to your favorite fanfic author?" she teased. "What are you doing here any way brat?" He snarled. "Don't you know? I'm one of the sub-bosses and a hench_woman for my master Cyber Hyena." She explained. " Why are calling that runt 'master'?" "It's just for this one time only. Best of all, if you lose Veggie, my master says I can keep you!" she beamed at him. "I WILL NOT BE YOUR FUCKING PET!!!!!!" "You don't have much of a choice if you lose, now do you?" Vegeta moved off the couch and went to one of the many chairs scattered about the room when PV made a boulder fall on his head. "Not again" Vegeta mumbled from underneath the large chunk of sandstone. "Later Vegeta, I'm going to make sure my motorcycle's gears are oiled."

Cyber Pyro didn't have to wait long before a demensional portal opened and out came Ayeka, Ryoko, Kionne, Mihoshi, and the rest of the Tenchi gang. Ayeka and Ryoko were both driving miniature versions of their ships, hovering low to the ground. Ayeka's guns stuck out from the side of the Ryo-Ohu's wood work and Ryo-Ohki's were attached to her belly. Not surprisingly the two Galaxy Police officers were driving a modified police vehicle, Outlaw 4 with side mounted guns. The rest of the Misaki house hold stood in the fringes. "Good to see you ladies, drive right in and park." The four women obliged and drove in. "Alright Mihoshi, now remember,when we're fighting, Don't Screw Up !!! Our souls are on the line as well as our lives. I must have a death wish to let you be the missile controls, but I'm gonna have to trust you not get us killed out there!" Kionne continued her pep talk while Mihoshi just got even more nervous then she already was. Meanwhile Ayeka and Ryoko were fighting over parking places. "Find your own space to park, devil woman!! The Ryo-Ohu is a superior ship to yours!!" "Like hell, princess, that flimsy pice of fire wood will be torched as soon as you fly into the battle field. Ryo-Ohki will mop the streets with you!!" Ryoko sneered. The throbbing vein on Ayeka's head pulsed even more then already was. They prepared to fight, but Washu got in between them. "Ryoko, you know, Ryo-Ohki can wait in her cabbit form until the war starts." Washu reminded her. Ryoko muttered incoherently under breath as she commanded Ryo-Ohki to go to cabbit form. The little creature complied and went to her adorable pet form, only she had two machine guns attached to her stomach by a belt. Sasami loosened the belt and Ro-Ohki jumped free and sat on the little princess' shoulders. "Well we had better go home and watch the fight on TV." Tenchi said to avoid any fighting. "Actually, friends and family are allowed in the drivers lounge to say good luck or Good Bye, which ever." CP called from the door way. Ryoko upon hearing this draped her arm 'round the boy's shoulders as they walked in the contestant lounge, a small shove fight ensuing between herself and Ayeka.

Cyber Pyro then saw a mini van drive up to the Garage door, the driver was none other then Android 17, along with his "sister" and Android 16. "Greetings, I am 17." "oooook, sure, uh through there please and park." CP titterd at the artificial life forms calm demeanor. The androids piled out of the catering truck, now adorned with double barreled machine guns on the doors and missile launchers on the roof, 17 heading for the lounge, 18 and 16 walking in the direction of the stands with slow deliberate steps. 17 entered the room and seated him self near the TV, his only reaction to the others in that room was confidant smirk and a nod of acknowledgement. He fold his hands in his lap and closed his eyes, apparently preparing himself for combat.

The next contenders to arrive were Heero Yuy, Wu-Fei, and Dou Maxwell. Heero was driving an army jeep slash tank with a singular rotary machine gun on the roof. Wu-Fei was driving a jade Neon with twin Chinese dragons on the hood, also baring roof mounted machine guns. Dou was driving an electric blue SUV side mounted guns, ithad an image of the Grim Riper swinging his scythe painted on the roof. Dou came hopping out of the cab with his usual manic grin and careless aditude( ladies, feel free to swoon.) "Hey is the Twisted Metal Compition ready to start?" Heero leaned out the window and pointed his gun at Cyber Pyro's head. "I will kill you, if you don't admit us." "Oh common Heero, we're on the list!" Duo groaned at his comrade. Heero grunted and leaned back inside as the three Gundam pilots drove in, Wu fei muttered, "Weakling," as he drove by, causing CP to give him the birdie.

Soon a dust cloud rose in the distance as Serina and Mina pulled up to the garage door, surprisingly they had chosen a monster truck, with a jeep style chasse, painted hot pink with hood machine guns They booth waved victory signs at Cyber Pyro, who's only comment was, "Cool, haven't seen a Hammer Head in years. Just follow the green line to the parking area." "Wow, did like see the way he was looking at us?" "Yeah, I'll bet he's a supporter." They both giggled as they parked and bounced to the lounge. "They outta be arrested for the color they painted that, who ever heard of a hot pink colored Hammer Head?!" CP said in a nauseated tone.

Cyber Pyro was leaning against the wall, slightly dozing off when a familiar cackle ran through the air as the former star and master of Twisted Metal drove up. Sweet Tooth's vehicle looked as it had in Twisted Metal, except the ice cream truck had gone down in size, armor and power, but he kept his maneuverability and speed from before he was kicked out. "Well, well, long time no see, laughing boy." Cyber Pyro smirked. One of Sweet Tooth's hench men(the one with oversized spectacles and blue hair.) "You will not be so cocky when my master controls the tournament again!!!" He shrieked with malice. "Whatever, in there, to the left. Oh and you better stop inhaling the helium, it'll makeyou all funny in the head." The midget clown snarled and hopped back in to the truck. "I was only givin' the little guy some advice." 

After Sweet Tooth, another dust cloud arose as a Nascar, driven by Umara, zoomed right by Cyber Pyro and inside. "CanIseeyourpassmame….ah whatever." He grunted throwing the clip board over his shoulder. "To hell with it, I already know who isn't here yet."

Later, Krillin showed up in a Capsule air car. He looked either afraid or constipated, most likelyboth. "Uh.. hi, um, is this the Twisted Metal HQ?" "Why are you even participating? Comic reilf, or are you trying to get 18's attention?" At this Krillian blushed so deeply, his entire head turned the color of a tomato in a microwave. "um..uh..um." "Okay in there,baldy." Krillian thank fuly sped into the garage.

It was getting late and the Twisted Meal Groupies in the audience were driving themselves into a frenzie, they already atacked the popcorn vender and were barly being kept under controll by the securty officers weilding cattle prods. Cyber Pyro tapped his foot inpaiceintly waiting for a very late driver, he was about to close the door when a speeding Vokwagon(that god awful Pikachu one) with light armorments nearly collided with the corner of the building. A familiar red capped, ignorent, clownish Poke Mon trainer popped out his head with that embrassed smile on his anoying face. "Hello! Sorry I'm late, I was training to be the worlds greatest Poke Mon trainer, and…"he babled to the very agravated driver. "Stuff it, ASS… just get in there and park!" The moron shut up and drove nervously in. "That guy is scrap metal" Cp muttered to himself as he shut the garage and joined the rest of Cyber Hyena's "staff" 

**************

"Laidies and Gentalmen…… ARE YOU READ FOR SOME CARNAGE??!!!!!!!!" Cyber Hyena's voice rang out over the din of the crowd in the stands. He stood on a podeim, surouded by the vehicles participating in the mayhem. CH smiled insainly and stretched out his arms as the crowd roared with joy, his blazing blue eyes shining with sadistic happyness. The drivers reved up their motors, and at the last minute, a very haried Uuplaku ran out and joined the rest of the sub-bosses standing with CH. 'What kept you?" Sword Master wispered. "I couldn't find my god damned tape!" he replied. Then suddenly the lights went out and two familiar voices were heard, "Prepare for trouble!" "And make it double…." The lights suddenly came on, reviling a very surprised Tema Rocket on red and black motorcycle with side car atachment. Sheiva stood inoccently near the power box, her hand near the switch. 'We're team Rocket and…" "Stuff it. Your not one of the sucidal fools, er I mean lucky contenders I aproved. We already have our moronic Poke Mon driver and we don't need any more comic relife, now Scram!!!" "You can't do this to us!!" shreiked Jessie. "Yeah!" James and Mewoth chaimed in. "Oh but I can!" Cyber hyena smirked and out of hammer space, he yanked out a rocket launcher and amied for the Rockets. "Later!" he sqeezed the firing stud and the war head slammed head-on into Team Loser's 'cycle, cauing it blow apart into several smoking shards of shrapenal and flames, sadly Team Rocket had no time to escape their vehicle and were wiped out by the blast, leaving nothing but the frame of their motorcycle and three chared skeletons. They will be…..missed by someone, I'm sure. The audience was silent for a minute and some took off their hats, then threw them up into the air as they screamed with pleasure at the demise of the pathetic Team Rocket. CH smiled evily, then turned to face the extremly blood thristy onlookers. "Let Twisted Metal Begin!!!!!!" he screamed as the cars reved out of the building and in to the street, where they were teleported to the first battle ground.

*****************

Five the of the contestent vehicles dropped from vortexts into the frist area, all in different locations. Theyfound them selves in a spralling city, the street lights were still lit, considering that it is 7:00 am in the morning. A light Fall wind piked up gently caressing the soon to be decimated road way. "Welcome to Los Angles, the orginal home of Twisted Metal." Cyber Hyena's voice rang out over the sleepy urban arena. "You five shall be the first to battle, may the best contestents win!!!!" The five cars reved up and began to hunt for one another. Ash confidently smirked as he grabbed a fire missle and rolled out of the allyway he had be placed in. 'I'll be the greatest Twisted Metal Master!! Ahahahah!!" he laughed his trademark laugh and when he opened his eyes, he found that laughing out loud with the windows down was one of the most incrediably idoitc things he had done in his short life. He gulped as he slowly looked from side to side, discovering he was trapped. Ryo-Ohki, Duo, #17, and Krillin had him serounded at all sides. Ash screamed, "Go Pika …" but before he could finsh his infamous line, all four vehicals opened fire with a massive atack. Ash Ketchem was obliterated in a billowing cloud of fire and smoke, pices of burning gears, sprokets and armor fell like a summer rain upon the once peaceful streets of LA. The only thing left of the Pallet Town boy was a hat burnt beyond reconition that wafted down into a trash can and a blazingcreater that could be seen from 5 miles where his car once stood. The other drivers mearly shrugged it off, while some of the braver Twisted Groupies had sneaked by securty and were roasting marshmellows and weenies near the infruno.

**************

"Tell me again, why in god's name did you pick a compleate dick head to drive in the compition?" asked Uuplaku as he couch-dived for his long lost casste tape. They were watching the tournament from CH's office on his Big Screen TV. Cyber Hyena leaned back in his chair and trew some popcorn kernels in his mouth. "Because I had a bet with Lita on how long he would last. She gave him more credit then she should have." He replied between mouth fulls of buttery goodness. "Are you gonna eat all that?"

*************

The former peace of Los Angles was shattered in seconds as the drivers reeked havic over the city. Fires blazed, citizens were run over, yet no other drivers had bit the big one durning the last 15 minutes. Ryoko was playing a deadly game of hide and heat seek with #17. _Now where is that mechincal bastard? _she asked herself. He was close to her, acording to her raidar, but she hadn't seen a hint of the android, then suddenly homing missle slamed into Ryo-Ohki's hull, causing the cabbit ship to mew in pain and anger. "Shit!!! He's invisible!!!" she screamed and turned to just see #17 come out of invisiblty and slide into an ally. Ryoko brutally bared down on the catering truck and relentlesly pounded it with machine gun fire and speed missles. #17 counter atacked with a fire missle from the rear. #17 wasn't concerned with the cabbit ship on his tail, he was having the time of his life, running down pedestrians foolish enough to venture out side in the middle of a full scale war, testing his wits agenst the other contestents, and in general was savoring the carnage. He then spied a lone hot dog vender, and stopped and ordered a hot dog. After paying the man he backed up and turned the vender and his cart into a smear on the concrete.

Dou was crusing the streets, looking for an opponet, so far, all he had done was shoot up Krillin and hit Hammer head with a power missle. He was bored, hunting for the others was more tedious than he though, considering the teleporting vortextes and wide range to the enviroment. Then he saw out of the corner of his eye, Riely from Buffy the Vampire Slayer ,crossing the street and blissfully unawere of the all out gun fight in the street. Of course he never notices anthing dangerous untill it's in his face, but that's Riely for you. "Say good night, Corn Boy!" Duo sneered as he floored his SUV and introduced his grill to the corn boy, and let's just say Riely made an interesting impression on the bumper. The God of Death wasn't done with Corn Boy yet, oh no. He set his vehicile into nuetral and then stepped on the gas, spewing blood up a crimson spray and effectively turning Reily into human mud.

Krillian's Capsle car looked like crap, bullet holes were riddled all over the chaise as well as burns and scratches. The bald little fighter ignored the blood oozing from a huge cut on his fore head, and concentrated on finding a health power up. As he rounded a corner he spotted a rare full health power up. As Krillian made his discovery, #17 spoted him and the power up. It became a race neck and neck, but Krillin used his turbos and sped twords the health. Just as he reached it, #17 launched a MIRV at a bulding top, the burning rubble cascaded down upon the unfortante Z Fighter, damaging his car beyond repair, luckly Krillin escaped at the last moment, and flew off towords Koran's Tower for a senzu bean.

*************

"DAMN IT!!! I knew I shouldn't have made that bet with #18.!" Master Roshi lamented as he watched the television, for once devoid of anything pornigraphic. Oolong and the turtle floowed him as he stomped upstairs and headed for his under wear drawer. Shoving the boxers and porn magazines aside, he pulled out 10,000 Yen. "Hey Roshi!!! Ya been holdin' out on me!!! You siad ya couldn't pay me that measly 500 ya owe me!!!" Oolong pouted.

*************

After the LAPD tried their hand at stopping the tournament, but after losing aproximently 2,000 officers, 500 vehicles, and their head quarters; they decided it was not worth losing anymore lives over. Cyber Heyna then decided to have the three survivors fight the first boss. "Alright Wren, your up first." Ch told her, and Wren who was already literaly bouncing off the walls from the entire bag of Pixy Stix she had consumed, went carzier as she ricoched into the garage where her vehicle, the Crusher, was parked. "Cyber Pyro, why did you let get into the sugar again?" "For the hell of it."

*************

"Okay, you three have proven your selves to be worthy of facing the first sub-boss, Crusher. We do this to weed out those who are truly worthy from the lucky schmucks." Said you know who as the remaining drivers tensed up. The streets were eirely silient, then a low rummble was heard then bullets came pouring on to them like a monsoon rain knocking them back. What stood before them was a large yellowconstruction vehicile cab suported by a set of large treds and mounted on the front was a large duck bill shaped hydralic compacter. If our conestents were normal drivers, they would have soiled themselves already. Wren laughed manicaly as she charged at Android 17, catching him in her weapon, shwoing the android the reason why her car was called "Crusher." The duck bill methodicaly opened and closed, crushing the catering truck's roof, and shatering the windsheild. 17 fired his guns and power missles, but it proved to be all for naught. Crusher's armor was too thick to go down that easly, and then after what seemed an eternity the weapon spat #17 into a building. Wren charged at the android to finsh him off, but the sugar rush she was on caused her aim to be off and she crashed into the wall. "Uh a little help?" she asked as she desperately tried to free herself. Ryoko ruthlessly came up behind her and used Ryo-Ohki's main cannon on Crusher, the raident balst engulfed the consruction vehicile, striping off the armor, melting the glass, tearing off the speacial weapon, then the entire thing went up in a fire ball. When the somke cleared all that was left was an unidentifible lump of molten steel.

**************

Wren shambled into the room, her colthing was singed and tattered, in her hand was the steering wheel, the only intact pice of her car. " I lost contoll of it! WHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"she wailed like Mihoshi. "Get a hold of yourself!!! Now sit down and watch the nice blood bath." CH said reasuringly as he teleported the three survivers to another area.

WHO WILL BE BATTLING NEXT? WILL UUPLAKU EVER FIND HIS TAPE? WILL JAPAN SURVIVE TWISTED METAL? I don't know yet but watch for part three!!! In the meantime, have a cup of esspresso and a nice day!

Please review me and send any suggestions, pizzas, and money to [cyberhyena@hotmail.com][1] or mention them in the review.

   [1]: mailto:cyberhyena@hotmail.com



End file.
